Considerações sobre o tédio
by Gih Bright
Summary: Há momentos que o torpor torna-se tão enfadonho que quase nada é capaz de quebrar a monotonia desse instante. Graças a Itachi, Sai sabe como acabar com o tédio. Itasai.


**Resumo:** Há momentos que o torpor torna-se tão enfadonho que quase nada é capaz de quebrar a monotonia desse instante. Graças a Itachi, Sai sabe como acabar com o tédio. Itasai.

**Eu realmente estava muito enfadada quando escrevi essa fic. Alguns pensamentos do Sai até se mesclaram perfeitamente com os meus. Salvo os pensamentos "ui Itachi fica comigo". -q**

**Fic betada pela Beca divosa, cheio de lusho e poder masculino -qqqqqqqqqqq**

**Espero que gostem o/**

**___XXX**

**Considerações sobre o tédio.**

Tédio.

Situação pela qual uma pessoa simplesmente perde a vontade de fazer quaisquer coisas, ou todas as coisas ao seu redor simplesmente deixam de ser interessantes.

Era uma sensação de modorra, mesclada com um total vazio e uma vontade imensurável de poder fazer algo, esta sendo suprida pela lentidão de raciocínio e os movimentos tardios do corpo.

Puramente enfadonho.

Sai suspirou pesadamente, lançando um olhar quase pesaroso para o lápis e a folha de papel sufite. Queria desenhar, mas estava sem criatividade para fazê-lo.

Queria assistir televisão, contudo ele não gostava de esportes, detestava filmes de comédia, as novelas eram simplesmente irritantes e os programas absurdos eram... Absurdos!

Queria ler um livro novo, mas ele já lera quase todos naquela biblioteca, os que ainda não leu estavam na prateleira mais alta e deslocar-se até lá seria desgastante.

Preguiça era um animal que não se mexia por horas a fio, e também como denominavam a falta de animação para tudo, mesmo que soasse como perda de tempo, pois a realidade era uma: ele não tinha disposição para nada e isso se enquadrava como perda de tempo.

Seus olhos negros vagaram pela sala de estar: a tv desligada, as revistas de atualidades e descobertas científicas reviradas; Itachi ainda lia o jornal. De fato, a única pessoa no mundo vacinada contra o tédio seria Uchiha Itachi e sua metódica rotina.

Todos os dias ele acordava, nada mais nada menos, do que às cinco e meia da manhã para sua corrida matinal, na qual obrigava Sai a correr junto com ele, voltavam às seis da manhã para o apartamento e lá eles tomariam banho, não raro fariam amor no box, e depois tomariam café. Pontualmente às oito horas, Itachi já estaria na Uchiha & Associados, onde trabalhava como advogado. Depois eles almoçariam em um restaurante mediano perto do fórum criminal, onde Itachi passaria o resto da tarde. Precisamente às seis da tarde, ele voltava para o apartamento onde tomaria seu banho, jantaria e esse era o momento das ponderações e debates _quase_ acalorados sobre preceitos filosóficos ou comentários fundamentados sobre a realidade, depois veria o noticiário televisivo, leria o jornal ou alguma doutrina jurídica e pontualmente às nove da noite dormiria.

Sempre a mesma a mesma rotina.

Sai ponderava que Itachi só era imune ao tédio por ser sua personificação.

-Que tédio. -murmurou Sai baixinho, ainda encarando a figura sisuda sentada na poltrona branca.

Os olhos infinitamente negros de Itachi sequer desviaram-se do jornal que segurava. Uma mecha da franja negra estava quase entrando em seus olhos, tornando a visão quase irritante para Sai. Pôs-se a observar o Uchiha, o rosto oval era decididamente andrógeno, com lábios finos e avermelhados, o nariz era reto e fino.

Itachi era decididamente bonito. Embora "belo" fosse uma boa palavra para defini-lo, afinal, belo pode ser algo trágico, o que difere de bonito que é essencialmente um conceito particular. Mas Itachi era morbidamente belo e indiscutivelmente bonito.

O contraste entre os longos e sedosos cabelos negros e a pele alva gerava uma beleza monocromática marcante, na qual todas as cores destoavam e eram dispensáveis. O porte de Itachi era elegante e refinado, seu corpo sem máculas (excetuando-se as olheiras do trabalho excessivo) era atlético e decididamente másculo, com ombros largos e pernas longas. Suas mãos eram macias e sua palma era incrivelmente pálida, como se não circulasse sangue em seu corpo. Os dedos eram longos e no anelar esquerdo repulsava o anel com um rubi -símbolo de sua aprovação na ordem dos advogados.

Em resumo, Itachi possuía uma beleza exótica e perturbadora, na opinião de Sai, que já desenhara aquele rosto tantas vezes quanto lhe fora permitido. Se estivesse disposto, talvez Sai fizesse outro desenho do namorado, entretanto aquele certamente não era o caso.

Subitamente, Itachi pigarreou, lançando um olhar sutil para Sai que sequer se incomodou com a pequena pergunta implícita de: "por que está me olhando?" que o Uchiha lhe deu. Não ligaria para isso enquanto estivesse ocupado, pensando em como é que alguém como Itachi foi ficar ao seu lado.

Era algo simplesmente surreal.

Ele não era bom com sentimentos e vivia se questionando sobre a reação alheia a circunstâncias específicas que o mundo proporcionava. Questionar e criticar eram palavras-chave em seu cotidiano, claro que irritava os demais ao seu redor, algo que com o tempo tornou-se um divertido passatempo, especialmente se a pessoa em questão fosse Naruto, Sakura ou Sasuke.

Afinal "ego" era algo extremamente fácil de afetar. E isso gerava reações simplesmente inusitadas, como um doloroso tapa advindo de Sakura sempre que ele era sincero sobre algo referente a aparência da garota (porque, afinal de contas, pintar o cabelo de rosa foi algo extremamente fútil e cafona) ou uma "constatação da verdade" (Naruto realmente tinha um órgão genital minúsculo! E, por Deus, era palpável a tensão sexual que Sasuke sentia por Naruto!).

Às vezes alguns de seus comentários eram tidos como "ironia", mesmo que não intencional. Ele apenas comentava _quase_ ingenuamente e sorria, como os livros ditavam, todavia as pessoas lhe tachavam de sarcástico, irônico e desagradavelmente ferino. Uma vez aceitando o fato, ele percebeu que a ironia era uma forma educativa de conhecer as pessoas ao seu redor, o que também fazia bem para o seu humor.

Entretanto, apesar de não ser conhecedor de sentimentos e na verdade ser um crítico quanto a emoções e reações advindas desses sentimentos difusos e abstratos que o ser humano inventou, Itachi se aproximara dele.

Graças a um pequeno intermédio de Sasuke e Naruto que, naquele momento, estavam ocupados demais em uma discussão que, provavelmente, acabou com um dos dois de quatro numa cama de hotel. Disso Sai tinha certeza. Mas o fato é que estava incrivelmente entediado com aquela situação. Quem convivia com Naruto e Sasuke já se acostumara com as brigas, o que não aliviava o enfado das mesmas.

Ele lembrava de ter deixado os amigos discutindo na sala de estar e ir para a sacada em uma tentativa frustrada de se livrar do tédio. Naquela noite, não ventava e o céu estava estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem. E foi quando Itachi lhe ofereceu uma conversa leviana sobre o clima, que misteriosamente evoluiu sobre corpos celestes e a vontade de Sai de desenhar algo nesse sentido. Também conversaram sobre astronomia básica até uma abordagem tácita ao vazio que imperava em suas vidas por não resolverem uma questão mínima e angustiante: por que estar vivo?

Pensando bem, conversar com Itachi sempre fora fácil. Não precisaria usar expressões ferinas, pois aquela intensidade de negro o alertava do perigo das palavras. Mas ele poderia falar sem que suas palavras fossem distorcidas em um sentido paradoxal ao que ele queria. A beleza e o intelecto de Itachi foram as razões elementares do 'sim' que ele proferiu quando, no dia seguinte, Itachi lhe chamou para almoçar.

Um sorriso singelo, desprovido de sarcasmo brotou nos lábios de Sai, fazendo com que Itachi parasse de ler o jornal por meros segundos, estranhando o comportamento do outro. Mas novamente Sai lhe ignorou.

Quando marcaram para almoçar juntos em um famoso restaurante especializado em comida chinesa, Sai não estranhou as vestes formais de Itachi, o terno combinava perfeitamente bem com ele, mesmo que o deixasse inatingível e subitamente resguardado. Mas era mera aparência. O que era para ser um almoço rendeu uma tarde de folga para Itachi, horas muito bem aproveitadas em diálogos fervorosos sobre arte e crimes hediondos, praticados por psicopatas (um assunto morbidamente interessante, na opinião de Sai) que terminou no apartamento de Itachi.

Sai se lembrava perfeitamente bem do ardor em suas nádegas na primeira vez, da mesma forma que ele precisou usar uma camisa de colarinho alto pelo resto do mês, pois logo após esse encontro mais íntimo (e porque não dizer mais _profundo_?) veio um novo convite.

Sendo que todos os convites tinham o mesmo fim: a cama de Itachi. Ele foi se deixando levar por esses encontros e agora eles moravam juntos. O que fez com que Sai definitivamente renovasse seu guarda roupa com camisas de gola alta.

E lembrar-se disso definitivamente o fez rir. Foi a vez de Itachi suspirar pesadamente, enquanto revirava os olhos sem realmente estar com raiva. Dobrou o jornal cuidadosamente e se voltou para encarar o namorado que ainda ria discretamente. Sai era adorável quando sorria, seus lábios róseos e carnudos se curvavam discretamente, produzindo um som tímido. As bochechas adquiriam um tom levemente róseo, quebrando o tom excessivamente pálido de sua pele, que contrastava com os curtos cabelos negros.

-O que foi? -perguntou calmamente, enquanto encarava os traços descontraídos na face de Sai que raramente sorria daquele jeito: realmente feliz.

-Só estou me lembrando de algumas coisas. -respondeu Sai fitando a expressão séria do Uchiha. Seus olhos cintilando. -Uma tentativa frustrada de me livrar do tédio.

Itachi fitou o rosto de Sai por meros instantes, enquanto tomava uma decisão. Ambos se encararam por um tempo quase indeterminado, analisando-se em diferentes níveis. Itachi se ergueu, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente e foi em direção ao quarto, mas antes de adentrar no recinto, virou-se para Sai e proferiu:

-Se quiser, eu tenho_ meios_ de livrá-lo efetivamente do tédio.

Um raro sorriso retorcido (que abrangia aquele olhar negro e sedutor) brincou nos lábios de Itachi, antes dele adentrar no quarto deixando a porta aberta. Sai fechou os olhos enquanto um sorriso insistentemente malicioso não deixava seus lábios. Ele ergueu-se e foi ao quarto.

Parecia-lhe evidente o motivo de Itachi estar em sua vida: quebrar o enfado constante que a realidade que impugnava. E para isso, ele também usaria de seus próprios _meios_ para mantê-lo em sua vida.

**____XXX**

**A pergunta que não quer calar: que _meios_ são esses? 8D**

**Vou deixar a critério da imaginação casta de todos vocês xD**

**Os dez primeiros reviews vão ganhar uma fita de vídeo do Oro ensinando ginástica, tendo como pupilos o Sasuke, o Naruto e o Sai, (quase) todos sem camisa : D**


End file.
